Dalkai
Dalkai (Dalkaisk: Dalkaj) otherwise known as the Dalkaisk Proletarian Republic (Dalkaisk: Rjespublika Dalkajsk Norodmjov), is a nation formed on the 25th of February, 2017. In its pre-migratory age, it was a densely populated power on the Reicala continent. It follows a variety of socialism known as Dumontism, which was created and developed in early February of 2515 during the revolutionary conflicts with SMG. The official languages are Dalkaisk, English, Catain, and Carthyan History Prehistoric Taurus A common ancestor to modern Carthyans, Lancastrians, Havenians, and Dalkaisk called the Bullseyans occupied the area of Taurus around Southwestern Reicala, and around the modern city of Genissis. A population of Bullseyans migrated west from this heartland to settle in the area of Southern and Central Reicala. The migrated population of Bullseyan would become today's Dalkaisk and Carthyan populations. Premigratory Period SMG era The Dalkaisk and Southern Carthyan populations came under control of SMG, a majority Gerbian nation. During these periods, Non-Gerbian populations were given little rights in contrast to the Gerbian upper-class. There was a system of segregation called Geyley ''in place that restricted a minority's freedom of movement, as well as forcing vastly inferior institutions of education and housing neighborhoods, in contrast with the well-maintained institutions of the ethnic Gerbian class. The culmination of increased persecution of Dalkaisk peoples as well as existing ethnic divides caused tensions that would spark into revolution. Dalkaisk Revolution A young Dalkaisk man from a farmer family outside of modern Nankai named Dzheri Dumont formed an underground left-leaning Dalkai Independence group called the Damilists. The Damilists grew in number on the continent of Reicala until the Nankai Incident, where thousands of suspected Damilists and Dalkaisk in general we massacred in the streets of Nankai by SMG forces. Tens of Thousands of Dalkaisk and Carthyans were subsequently evicted and murdered all over SMG as a backlash against the Damilist rise. Dzheri Dumont defected the country into the Oscdean State, where he lived in exile. During this time, tensions between the Dalkaisk population and the SMG government was continuously rising, until a Damilist riot broke out in 2609 during a military speech by the Gerbian mayor of Nankai, often cited as the beginning of the Dalkaisk Revolution. After 7 months in exile, Dzheri Dumont returned to lead the Damilist forces in the revolution. Damilist forces occupied most of Central Southern Reicala, and mainly fought in Western Reicala, with the SMG forces operating out of Northridge (or ''Nordridzh) in the Northeast, and Damilist forces from Pychezskov Port in the Southeast. The fighting ended when Damilist forces, on the icy outskirts of Northridge, surrounded SMG General Tort Crazen, forcing his surrender. The Pychezskov Treaty was signed after the fighting, ensuring the creation of a New Dalkaisk state on Reicala, with SMG keeping land in the Northeast around Northridge. The Great Migration Dalkaisk families hurriedly left Taurus on Dalkaisk airships. Being fewer in number, and containing less advanced technology, the Dalkaisk Great Migration featured more overcrowded and undersupplied conditions than the Oscdean Great migration. During this time, the famous ''Peditse tsi Matrosha'' (Matrosha's Bucket) journal entry was written. Orcana Settlements A portion of the Dalkaisk migrants landed on the world of Orcana as a vital stopping point during the migration. Some on the fleet decided it would be advantageous to stay in a stable place they already were rather than risk continuing on and finding a better world. As a result of this decision, a Dalkaisk settlement on Orcana called Pectavod continues to this day, and communicates semi-regularly with the Doggerland and remaining Tauran populations. Doggerland Arrival The slower speeds of the Dalkaisk fleets in comparison to the Oscdean fleet meant that Dalkaisk migrants arrived later than Oscdean ones. Upon the discovery of Doggerland by the Oscdean ships, the Dalkaisk fleet was notified of the new world, and directed towards it, setting up in Doggerland near the Oscdean settlement. Government The Dalkaisk system of government is a Hybrid-Democracy-Meritocracy, also known as a Partial-Democracy or Partial-Meritocracy. This 'Dumontacracy' consists of the Ministerial Branch being a meritocratic system, or ranked based on merit and ability of an individual, and the Assembly Branch being a democratic system elected by the Dalkaisk electorate. Current Position Holders * Primin / Prime Minister - Dzheri Dumont * Premier - Taj Darjon * Aslaj / Leader of the Assembly - Havej Tumerek Ministerial Branch The Dalkaisk Ministerial Branch consists of the Prime Minister, as well as the premier, and the ministers of the subdivisions. This branch acts as a Prime Minister appointed branch and portion of government, being structured top-down. Prime Minister The leader of the Ministerial branch and wider Assembly branch if necessary, the Prime Minister, or Primin, is in charge of appointing a premier and various ministers, as well as controlling and keeping ministers in check. The Primin also acts as the Head of State and Head of Government of Dalkai. Premier The 2nd in command of the Dalkaisk nation, the Premier works directly with the Primin in policies, and acts as the Head of State and Government if needed. The Premier communicates with the Head of the Dalkaisk Assembly, and acts as a crucial link between the two branches of government. Ministers Ministers are the government appointed leaders of the various subdivisions and provinces of the Dalkaisk Nation. There are two kinds, Peripheral Ministers (Permins), and Central Ministers (Cenmins). Permins act as leaders of the various non-Terran provinces and colonies of Dalkai, and Cenmins act as the leaders of the subdivisions of the Terran Dalkaisk subdivisions. Assembly Branch The Dalkaisk Assembly branch consists of the Legislative and Peripheral Assembly, as well as Assemblists for each variety. Assemblists act as the leader of Regional Delegates, or Redels. Redels in turn are elected by the electorate of each subdivision of each Assembly, making the Assembly Branch a bottom-up system with power originating from the voting population. The Leader of the Dalkaisk Assembly, also known as the Aslaj, is in turn a powerful figure in the government, and is crucial in connecting the 2 branches by communicating directly with the Premier. Legislative The Legislative portion of the Assembly is a representative political body indirectly elected by the Dalkaisk Terran electorate, and controls matters in the most populous portion of the Dalkaisk nation. Peripheral The Peripheral portion of the Assembly controls and votes on laws in the Orcanan and Tauran sectors of Dalkaisk control. Assemblists Assemblists are the individual representatives of the Assembly, both portions, and exist in 3 varieties. Central Assemblists, or Cenas, represent the voting districts of the Terran population. Orcanan Assemblists, or Orcas, are representatives of the Orcanan colonies and districts of the Dalkaisk population. Tauran Assemblists, or Tauas, represent Tauran provinces and populations. Assemblists are chosen within a council of Regional Delegates to act as the leader and representatives of the district. Regional Delegates (ReDels) Regional Delegates, or Redels, are elected officials of the electorate of each corresponding world (i.e Cenredels, Orcredels, and Tauredels.). Each Redel represent the subdistrict which they were elected in, and are grouped together with surrounding subdistricts to form a Redel Council, which represents the larger district they are located. Assemblist Elections are held in Redel councils to select a member to act as an Assemblist in the larger Legislative or Peripheral Assembly. Military and Civilian Branches Military * Henadzh - Army Branch headed by Mejkh Renetaj * Euani - Navy (Sea and Air) Branch headed by Stuven Drenoe * Aejrov - Air Force Branch headed by Podred Hashje * Estivati Vaj - Elite Ops Branch headed by Temniv Flurovod Civilian * Aprimij - Civilian Services Branch headed by Yevin Renegad * Ferchesivin - Emergency Response Units headed by Hutijalisk Kajsk Service At the age of 19, all Dalkaisk regardless of gender or ethnicity are required to sign up for the national draft. Basic training takes around a year, meaning the minimum age of deployment is 20 years old. Extended training takes 2-5 years and allows positions in more complex positions, such as planning. National Holidays February 2nd, Damilist Flag Day The date of adoption of the Dalkaisk flag, or the Kupesaj Rosinenskij (Reddened Quartz). On this day, Dalkaisk Citizens hang up the Dalkaisk Flag in basements or in secluded areas of their homes. The tradition stems from the necessary underground nature of Damilist supporters during the Dalkaisk Revolution. The Dalkaisk flag was designed in the basement of a Train Station south of the city of Nankai, now named the Stentsija Algorjesma (Algorism Station). The flag, being hidden in basements and closets to avoid prosecution from SMG forces, has continued to be hung inside such places, often accompanying large celebrations and parties. February 25th, Dalkaisk Independence Day On Dalkaisk Independence Day, Damilist forces historically signed the Pychezskov Treaty, giving the Dalkaisk self-governance. Dalkaisk typically take the flags previously hidden in basements or closets from Flag Day, to hang in front of their homes, symbolizing the victory and newfound openness of Dalkaisk symbols under the new republic. On this day, a firework celebrations are usually held, featuring red, white, and yellow colors, as well as a reading of the declaration speech of Dzheri Dumont given on February 25th, 2521 by a Dalkaisk speaker. February 26th, Damientance Festival The day after Independence Day features a celebration called the Fenstisije Damjentantsi (Damientance Festival). Damientance is a Anglicized Dalkaisk term meaning a rested victory, with sufficient amounts of effort and struggles, with extreme tire and fatigue present. A festival in every town is held, with food and song played in the town center. At 9pm, the attendees gather and release red lanterns into the sky, with the slow rising of the lanterns being the rise of the nation after the Revolution. A drinking celebration is held afterwards, lasting until the released lanterns are gone from view. All attendees are expected to return home when the lanterns are out of view, and be asleep by midnight, demonstrating the fatigue aspect of Damientance. June 5th, Insignijavanije Every Dalkaisk national is given a Insignija Damilejsk (Damilist Insignia) or simply Insignija. It is a cultural distinct symbol that gives each person a distinct identity, acting similarly to a name or a signature. This system of representative symbols arose from discreet communication symbols during the SMG Era. On June 5th, the adoption date of this symbol, parents give their children Insignija. It is both an official and a ceremonial process for the family of the child, and features celebrations and festivals. A parent can have the decision to assign the Insignija on the child's first or second Insignijavanije, depending on how much time is needed for the important decision. Insignija can come in Duel-Insignija, where an Insignije contains two distinct parts, one from each parent, or a single symbol if agreement on a single Insignija is reached. Typically, before a child is assigned an official Insignija, the child will use an Insignija with an infant symbol on the left, and a Duel-Insignija of both parents. On Insignijavanije at age 23, the typical adulthood age in Dalkaisk culture, one is obliged to choose a new Insignija for their entrance into adulthood. The Dalkaisk Ministries of Damilist Insignija Matters, or Menetsiva Dalkajsk tsi Lelosine Insignijatsi Damilejsk (MDLID) overlooks the legal process of Insignija assignment, and disapproves Insignija considered too complicated, inappropriate, etc. Ethnic Groups Dalkai is an ethnically diverse nation due to the various people groups present on Reicala, as well as the systematic migration of peoples after various events. Ethnic Dalkaisk (54.5%) hold a majority in the nation. Carthyans (21.8%) are the second most numerous ethnicity in the Dalkaisk nation. Oscdeans (7.3%), as a result from migration from the bordering Oscdean States hold a significant minority in the country, warranting the establishment of Catain as an official language of Dalkai. Lancastrians (3.6%) entered Dalkai and Oscdea as a result of the SMG occupation of Lancastrian lands. Avenians (2.7%) are a branch of Old Carthyan that broke off, and formed a group ethnically and culturally distinct, yet closely related to modern Carthyan. Native Reicalan Tribes (0.5%) include Apulajfaan and Blemian, which resulted from the native groups that lived on the Reicalan continent before the arrival of the Bullseyan peoples. Language The main native languages in the Republic of Dalkai is Dalkaisk and Carthyan, both of which originated from the Reicalan branch of the Bullseyan Languages. Around 78% of the population speaks Dalkaisk as a native language, and 93% speak Dalkaisk as a native or nonnative language. 7% of the population cannot speak nor read Dalkaisk, and when considering government language availability in Dalkaisk, Carthyan, and Catain, the percentage of people who speak none of these languages drops to 4%. Dalkaisk Dalkaisk (Dalkajsk) is the most widely spoken language in Dalkai, with many non-ethnic Dalkaisk speaking it as a second Language. It is written in the Latin Alphabet, but was formerly written in the Cyrillic Alphabet. A small portion of Dalkaisk speakers continue to use the Cyrillic script, known as Syriliens, which consist mainly of elders who lived before the Cyrillic to Latin change. Carthyan Carthyan (Kartiyas) is the second most widely spoken language in Dalkai. Around half of the Dalkaisk population speak the language as a native or second language. It is written in the Greek Alphabet, with some notable variations to conform to the Carthyan Phonology. Category:Active Category:Faction Category:City Category:Incomplete!